


Her Choice

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: What it felt like battling Undyne in the pacifist route. Ending differs from the one in the video game.





	Her Choice

                You stumbled and fell to your knees as the spears flew all around you. You had lasted as much as you could, eaten all your delicious healing items and mastered the art of blocking and dodging. And yet you couldn’t get Undyne to spare you.

 

                You had stopped counting after ten deaths. You knew her speech by heart and had to fight the urge to parrot it back at her. It wouldn’t have been very nice of you to do so. But then again, neither was attacking you with hundreds of deadly fast weapons.

 

                That was it. Your determination was failing you. Maybe this world did beat you…

 

                The heroine walked to you, spear in hand. Her expression was a mix of victory, guilt and respect for the fierce opponent you were.

 

                You close your eyes and wished for a painless death.

 

                The wind hissed as the spear was hurled as you.

 

                You sighed peacefully.

 

                But the impact didn’t come. You opened a prudent eye.

 

                The energy spear was stuck on the rocky wall behind you.

 

_Undyne missed._

 

                She smacked her fist on the ground in defeat, creating a small crack as she did so.

 

“Damn it.” She muttered. “I can’t.”

 

                She cast you a furious look.

 

“Why can’t I take your soul?”

 

                To hell if you knew. She didn’t have much remorse in stabbing you the dozen previous times. That’s what you told her. You didn’t expect her to believe you.

 

“That explains why you were so tough.” She pondered.

 

“I got a lot of training.” You said. “But now it’s over. You’re stronger. You win. Take my soul. I will live on with your freedom and happiness.”

 

                You realized this was exactly the kind of righteous thing that could get you spared. Maybe you should have pretended to turn evil. Nah, you’re not like that. Plus, being alive is better than being use as a the magic barrier key.

 

“I roughed you up quite a bit, right?” She said, offering you a helping hand.

 

                You took it, a little surprised to feel her scales so soft.

 

                It was the start of a great friendship.


End file.
